The War of The Wastes II
Battles Take Over of Kalse Isle A few days after the attack of Sivit City, Dracus headed straight for Kalse Isle. He quickly took them by surprise, taking most of the island in half an hour. However, by the time the giants knew what was happening, Dracus had most of the island under his control. Many of the giants fought for the homeland but we're defeated. Very few escaped and most of the giants were captured. Dracus now holds the island, a striking blow to Elementia. Attack on the Elven Palace A little while after the take over of Kalse Isle, Dracus and his forces attacked the Elven Palace. The guards were no match for them, and were unable to stop them. Dracus then kidnapped Queen Luna and Esme Darke, and took them away to an unknown place. Dracus's forces have now officialy taken over the Elven Palace. Another striking blow to Elementia. The Grand Cavern Takeover A week after Queen Luna and Esme Darke were kidnapped, Mortas and his army attacked The Grand Cavern. They easily took it over. King Rory and Lady Eliza have been reported missing. It is presumed they were kidnapped by Mortas. It is unknown if Dracus Kronin was involved in this attack, but it is presumed so. Spark City Bombed Hundreds of airships engulfed the skies over Spark City soon after The Grand Cavern was attacked. The Great Elementian Army defended the lavish city, but without the aid of their valiant leader Commander Harlow, they were skillfully vanquished. During the battle, eagle-eyed residents reported seeing 'a young woman with red eyes, wearing a black coat'. This fits the description of the deceased Isabella Harlow. She was seen slaying petrified ground troops attempting to defend the city. The Rescue High above the majestic Greenwood Forest, angelic soldiers prepared to attack. Queen Starfire gave the signal, and the angels began the assault. They rapidly surrounded the palace, and started to ambush Dracus' forces, distracting them from spotting Commander Harlow sneaking into the palace. He eventually found his way to a formidable jail room, guarded by two sand men, and he swiftly took them out. Lying on the dusty floor was the missing Queen Luna, bruised and bloodied. Commander Harlow set her free, and helped her escape. Soon after they emerged into the battlefield, a booming shout was heard, and Mortas appeared. He lurched for Red, who threw himself over Queen Luna to protect her. Queen Starfire bombarded Mortas with blasts of magic, allowing Red to lead the queen onto his airship. Dracus' forces began to retreat, until Queen Starfire managed to regain control of the palace. Commander Harlow steered his airship towards Sivit City, while shooting an emergency flare into the cloudy sky. Back in the forest, Queen Starfire's head of security arrested Mortas, and took him to the palace jail. The Purge The Elementian Council was called to Judgement Falls to decide on Mortas' verdict. Orange Dallows and Dragon Elder were also called, to act as witnesses. As the session began, commotion was heard outside of the senate room, and Commander Harlow got up to investigate. Red barely opened the doors as an explosion ripped through the room, causing those in the room to be thrown to the ground. Dust and smoke enveloped the crumbling room, as Dracus appeared at entrance, followed by a platoon of soldiers, marching past him. Red, having somehow survived the blast, pounced on Dracus, but was easily beaten, and lay on the dust-covered floor in pain. The soldiers then opened fire. Emperor Kalse roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground, causing the room to tremble. Commander Harlow and King Oscar attacked the soldiers, causing bullets to ricochet off the walls. Queen Starfire and Queen Neena fired different spells, trying to disarm and defeat the soldiers. Queen Luna attempted to escape the trembling room, but was stopped by Dracus. Time seemed to stop, as Dracus impaled Queen Luna with an iron spear, causing her to drop to the floor in shock. She let out a blood-curdling scream, as large vines smashed through the senate room's walls, wrapping themselves around Dracus. As the light left Queen Luna's eyes, the vines squeezed Dracus, until he appeared to suffocate. Dracus then disappeared, leaving just the vines, which fell to the floor, lifeless. Bodies of the determined soldiers were flung around the room as the council members fought hard, sending an array of bullets and magic around the room. More and more soldiers entered the room, overpowering the council members. Red managed to hit the emergency button, which caused a secret vault to be opened underneath the table. King Andrew and Queen Narissa climbed into the vault, and were followed by Princess Lucina, King Oscar, and Queen Neena. Orange and Dragon conjured protective shields to cover Queen Starfire and Commander Harlow, as they attacked the oncoming soldiers. More explosions rattled the room, as most of the council members sat injured in the secret vault, trying to recover. Orange and Dragon flashed into the vault, leaving Red and Queen Starfire in the room, cornered by the relentless soldiers. Starfire unleashed a large blast of light magic, causing the already unstable room to completely collapse. Silence infiltrated the destroyed senate room, as bodies lay strewn everywhere. The silence didn't last, however, as the footsteps of Dracus broke the silence. He inspected the dead bodies of Queen Starfire, Queen Luna, and Emperor Kalse, before flashing out of the room. As he left, several bombs exploded, destroying Judgement Falls. The vault, however, remained intact, due to magical protection. Final Battle The Death Army of The Wastes, led by Dracus, marched towards the Planes, the battlefield of the previous war. Dracus started the conjure up a mysterious portal, causing large clouds to emerge above Elementia. Deep in the magical vault under the destroyed Judgement Falls, the remaining council members mourned the loss of their fallen friends. Commander Harlow then pulled a lever, which revealed statues of the first ever council members, dressed in weapons and armour. The council members then took the armour, and suited up. Category:Wars Category:Events